<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stitch Closer to Healing by roxyryoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513693">A Stitch Closer to Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko'>roxyryoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles in the Dark [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes mends a tear in Sylvain’s shirt, adding a special flare. Little does she know, she is slowly mending his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles in the Dark [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stitch Closer to Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This week it was my turn to choose the prompt for the Felannie discord, and I chose “goodbyes”! I was originally going to do something angsty, but I decided to do a fluff piece instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes held out the white shirt with a gentle yet proud smile. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said, twisting in her chair to catch Sylvain’s eye. “But I added a small embellishment as I was mending the tear.”</p><p>Sylvain crossed the room and came up behind her. “Oh, you did, did you?” he teased. “Did you loop our initials together with a heart? Intertwining our love forever and ever?”</p><p>She lowered the garment, both disappointed and miffed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t being very thoughtful. I really should have asked first.” She reached for a sharp sewing instrument. “I’ll remove it.”</p><p>Sylvain yanked the shirt from her grasp, nearly toppling over her teacup. She gasped and steadied the cup as he offered a half-apology in the form of “Whoops!”</p><p>He made a show out of inspecting the shirt, shooting devious smirks her way. Although he jested, in actuality he was impressed. Mercedes was truly a magician with the needle. He could barely see the tiny threads where she had weaved together the gaping hole left by Felix’s blade during their sparring match.</p><p>
  <em>“Sylvain! Are you all right?” she had fussed, as he gaped stupidly at an unapologetic Felix. “Here, let me tend to it.” Magic glowed at her fingertips, but when he turned to her the concern furrowing her lovely brows caught his eye instead.</em>
</p><p><em>“I’m done for, Mercedes,” he had joked, the addictive insincerity pouring out easily like wine from a barrel. The cut stung, but it was hardly more than a flesh-wound. “I hope you’ll indulge me with a kiss goodbye or I may never rest in peace.” </em> </p><p>
  <em>She had stepped back and the frown that had stretched across her lips wounded him more than the sword.</em>
</p><p>She wore a similar heartbreaking expression currently.</p><p>His eyes trailed over the garment, catching sight of purple embroidery at the breast. Tiny blossoms were stitched in a neat row. He recognized them instantly: lavenders. Her favorite flower.</p><p>Warmth swelled up in his chest and he grinned at her. Bright and teethy. <em>Sincere</em>. Her brow and lips softened. “It’s really lovely, Mercedes. I’ll keep this and you close to my heart always.” He looked her straight on and emphasized, “I really mean it.”</p><p>Mercedes beamed, “Don’t worry, I can tell you do.” She averted her eyes shyly and began to gather her things. After packing them in a bag, she rose and stood by the door. Nervously, she combed her fingers through her long hair and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, idling.</p><p>Her voice was soft and breathy when she spoke. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a…um…’kiss goodbye’ now.” A tinge of pink colored her cheeks.</p><p>“Now you’re speaking my language,” Sylvain chuckled as he approached and tucked his fingers under her chin. She held her breath in anticipation and her flush darkened. He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against hers, letting her lead in nudging his apart to deepen the kiss. She tasted of lavender and smelled just as divine.</p><p>Sylvain couldn’t fathom why she exorcized the demon within who relished hurting others and being hurt, why she stirred a fear within his breast, why this felt more tangible than any past romance. He just knew she was special and this felt so so <em>right</em>.</p><p>When he finally pulled back, his hand lingered on her jawline as he whispered, “Good night, Mercedes.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>